Decision
by babysister1997
Summary: this story takes place after allegiant and its mostly in tobias p.o.v until chapter 3. tobias is still coping with the loss of tris but a HUGE twist may change that... FLUFFY. Will be T for now. Prob change to M later on ;)
1. Chapter 1

**DECISION! This story is adopted! and as I promised... to keep the paring of Tobias and tris! I wont switch the entire plot! Tris will still dislike Cyurs! I wont rush the story! I give the credit to Dauntless-born96. I truly hope that you guys will enjoy the story! **

**Lots of love,**

**babysister1997**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Her warm touch. That first time. Her hair. Her very presence. That was everything that kept me going all this time when we were together. _Were_. That's what echos in my mind every time I thing about her. Were. Past. Gone. Ended. Its like the whole time I knew Tris it was a dream. A long LONG dream with so much feeling and destruction I thought it was real. Christina walks into the room with a breakfast tray in her hand from the cafeteria. I basicly stuck around with her for her mere comfort since she knew what I was going through. She had lost will anyway. She sits next to me at the table and offers me a smile. I give her one, but it was a lie. I have not been able to give a real true smile since Tris died. If I could, I would rewind time just so I could have been in the headquarters before David shot her so I could have shot him first. I could see her now, running up to me to throw her soft arms around my neck and place a kiss on my lips and that would make me forget everything going on around us. I wish it was me who died instead of her. She would have never went into the weapons compound and died if I was there.

Caleb sits to my left and gives me a reassuring smile. He knew I was thinking about her again.

"she is okay now Tobi-"

"four." I interrupt Caleb

" I want to be called four."

Caleb nods. "four then. I know what she would've done even if you were there. You couldn't have stopped her. Your strong but, she would have done it anyway." he tells me. I don't want to believe him. Not anybody. Especially if its about Tris. I don't think anybody knows Tris,_ Knew_, Tris like I did. No one.

I get up out of my seat and walk out of the room and head back to my place. I cant help but think about how different this could have been if Tris was walking with me. We would laugh, until we got back to the room and we would love each other. I enter my room and look around, making sure no one broke in like last week. I see my mother in my apartment folding clothes. She smiles. What is with all this smiling?

"Hi tobi-four I mean." she says.

" hey mom." I tell her.

" I'm going to go out later to the store. Ill be back around 5."

"okay."

my answers were short. She looks at me with those worried eyes of hers.

" I know she is gone Four,but it wouldn't hurt to smile every-"

" I smile. I just don't mean it as much as I used to." I tell her.

She must have seen the look in her eyes because she shut up. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

"hello?" I say

"FOUR!" Christina yells

"whats going on?"

"you need to get down here RIGHT NOW! CANDOR IS OUTSIDE THE FENCE COMING FOR US!"

I drop my phone to the floor and book it out the door.

I run outside the apartment building and look beyond. I see the candor faction coming for us. We didn't have long before the train came and we were running after them. I hated to kill. After Tris, I lost interest in ending other peoples live. I look to my left and see Caleb running close beside me.

"CALEB!" I yell over the sound of everyone else screaming and yelling.

"Do we still have any peace serum that we can spread like the memory serum?"

"I THINK SO. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SET IT OFF?" he asked.

I nod.

"after its set off we can take them back to candor head quarters." I tell him.

He nods once and heads off to the airport to talk to the scientists about the peace serum. A man with a long beard comes up a kicks me in the jaw hard. My vision darkens at the edges.

_'get on your feet.'_ a voice says to me in my head.

_'stay on your feet and fight like a man.'_

I smile as I stand with a jolt and punch the man upside his head. Tris was helping me. Well in my head anyway. Then I feel a huge blow to my back and I fall on my face. I turn only to be getting tackled by another guy, a little more clean cut. But he is also twice the size I am. He tries to lunge a knife into my chest when I knee him in the not so happy place and kick him with both feet off of my body. I smell the air and I can smell the peace serum going into effect. Luckily it doesn't effect me due to the serum we were given to prevent the memory serum. We found later that it protects us from all serums. I stand and brush the dirt off of myself.

I begin walking back to the apartment. On my way, I feel immense pain emanating from my head. Before I have time to react, I black out.

I get up out of the bed and try to remember how I got there. I notice a bandage going around my head so I must have gotten hit pretty dang hard. Christina walks in.

" you okay four? Your sweating." she says. I wipe my forehead. I was sweating.

" anyway. Dinner is ready in the dining hall."

I nod.

" I'll be down in a minute." I tell her.

She nods and closes my door. I smile. The smile was actually starting to be natural. I remember memories that me and Tris had. How she didn't even flinch when I cut her ear with a knife Eric had made me throw at her. How she had been so brave to jump off of the train first. I never jumped first. That's when I turn around to walk out the door. I was pretty hungry.

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys its babysister1997! I want to thank everyone who fav, followed, and reviewed! I also would like to clear up that this is a FOURTRIS story! I love the paring of them! Just in case you were confused. I truly hope you enjoy what is in this chapter! Also i hope you check out some of my other storys to! _**

**_Lots of love, _**

**_babysister1997_**

Four pov-

I walk into the cafeteria and smell fried chicken. That has been like my favorite food ever since moving outside of the fence. I love the skin the most. I take a bite out of the chicken leg and look across the table to see Cara. She offers me a smile. I smile back. _Warmly. _I actually smiled back.

"glad to have you back tobi-four." she says smiling. I look away from her and look across the room. I look by the entrance and see something all to familiar. I saw blond hair swish about behind a persons neck. It was not so even in the back and it was short. My smile fades.

"tris?" I whisper under my breath.

"what?" Cara asks. Her gaze is full of worry. I try to give her a reassuring smile. I could tell I was failing. That's when I stand up and walk out of the cafeteria, leaving my delicious chicken behind.

I am taking long strides down the hallway as I try to rush up to the girl I imagine is tris. I need to see. I need to see _her. _I round a corner and I see the weapons lab. I try to decide if I want to go in there. My hand Is slowly closing on the door knob. That's when I look through the small window and see the blond girl staring at a wall with her arms crossed. The shape of the body even looks like tris. I knock on the door. The person does not turn around. I try knocking again. Not even an acknowledging glance. I decide to open the door. Slowly I open the door. I feel my heart launch to my throat. _I don't think I can do this._ I think to myself. I step inside and close the door behind me. I look at the door one more time, trying to think if I want to make a break for it or if I just want to stay where I am. I look towards the blonde and take two steps forward.

"T-Tris?" I say. I see the figure cringe. I feel my heart sink a little.

"Tris." I say this time. More firmly. That's when she slowly turns around and I see the facial features of Tris. I look at her legs and see how pale they were. I smile the slightest bit, then let my face frown again. She is looking at me directly now, but not in the eyes. That's when I know for sure its Tris, I feel happy but then I feel anger rise from the pit of my stomach up. She doesn't meet my gaze. I walk closer to her so my face is only a foot from hers. She looks up at me slowly.

"Tobias I..." she began.

I don't say anything because if I do I'm afraid I will scream at her. Instead I reach my hand to her face and stroke it slowly. There is only one way to know for sure this is tris. That's when I give into my minds demands that wanted to kiss her. And that's what we do. My lips form around hers and my kiss is as insistent as hers. That's when I pull away. I look at her with eyes that must have tears in them. She puts her hand up to my face and I feel a spark of something that I haven't felt in almost a year. When she drops her hand I look into her eyes deeply.

"Before you say any-"

"You wait just a second Beatrice Prior." I say calmer than I expected it to sound.

She pauses and looks up at me as tears coat her cheeks.

"Before you say another word to me, I want you to know how god damn hard it is not to lose a lung for screaming at you which I wont do but I want to scream at you. I tell myself I wont because I should just be glad your here, but a part of me just wont do it. Its like my mother all over again." I tell her. She looks down and nods.

"I know and I-"

"I'm not finished." I say interrupting her.

"All I want to know is what happened and why did you fake your death-"

"I didn't fake my death!" she yells interrupting me. This is definitely Tris.

"I have been trying to tell you that if you would let me finish. The bullet David shot me with had a serum in it that I couldn't fight that slowed my heart rate enough so it was able to be seen,heard or even sensed on a monitor. It paralyzed me from head to toe. He wasn't aiming to kill me. He just wanted me to seem dead. To make everyone else suffer so no one could accuse him of killing me after the memory serum was set off."She explained.

**_Please review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have been trying to tell you that if you would let me finish. The bullet David shot me with had a serum in it that I couldn't fight that slowed my heart rate enough so it was able to be seen,heard or even sensed on a monitor. It paralyzed me from head to toe. He wasn't aiming to kill me. He just wanted me to seem dead. To make everyone else suffer so no one could accuse him of killing me after the memory serum was set off."She explained.

I just look at her. She continues.

" I was screaming in a prison in my own mind to get free. I couldn't though. So damn hard I tried but I just couldn't. I felt you squeeze my hand and I wanted you to hear me but you didn't. I wanted to reach out to you and hug you with every once of strength I had. I'm Sorry Tobias. I just didn't want you to think it was another erudite headquarters. Because it wasn't. I just woke up somehow. I finally figured out how to fight it and I did. I woke up in a room with a ton of other stashed away bodies. That's when I walked out and saw you in the cafeteria and I didn't think I could face you yet. I was _afraid_." she looked up at me with glassy eyes. She missed me as much as I missed her. I pull her into me and she stuffs her head into my shoulder and cries. Slowly I fall to my knees and pull her down with me as we cry together.

"I _love_ you, Tris" I whisper into her hair.

She nods. She can't speak either. That's when I see where the bullet was shot in her neck. I stroke it and she shivers.

"we need to get out of here." I say

" I don't think I can." she says.

"we can do it." I stroke her back as she sobs some more. She looks up at me.

" Together." I say.

I see the way he looks at me. His eyes are filled with hurt. I understand why but its just something I couldn't stop. I barely had time to think when David had shot me. Tobias holds my hand and pulls me up so we can walk out of the weapons lab together. The touch of our hands together feels like old times. It feels nice and warm and gentle. Just like how Tobias and I used to be when we were around each other. As he closes the door I grip his hand a little tighter and he squeezes back. I smile. The smile feels and comes easier now. We start walking and when we reach the cafeteria door I stop walking. Tobias is about 3 feet away from me now. I slowly shake my head and I want to turn and run away. Tobias lets go of my hand and grips me by the waist. He pulls me along with him. When the door opens, everyone's eyes are on me. I see Christina drop her fork with her mouth wide open. Cara looks at me with angry eyes. Everyone else looks like they saw a ghost.

"come on." Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod as he pulls me along because I forgot how to work my legs. We go to the table with Christina and the others. He hands me his tray and lets me eat. It has been so long since I have eaten so when I start to eat I look like an animal. I look to my left and notice Christina. She gently nudges my shoulder to the side as she looks at my collar bone and notices its me. She pulls me into a hug.

"you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." she whispers in my ear through tears.

" I know." I say as we pull away. Cara looks at me with eyes of anger. Then she hugs me. I feel like my body will break. I haven't fought in a while so my muscle mass has decreased by a lot. I feel her tears on my shoulder. That's when someone stands on a table across from us and points a finger at me.

"COWARD!" he yells

another stands on a chair.

"cowardly FOOL." she yells.

Before I knew it, everyone was calling me any word that had to do with cowardice. I felt weak. They made me feel weak. That's when Tobias grips my hand and leads me out of the cafeteria of hate. On my way out, someone hits me in the face. Tobias drops my hand and right hooks them in the face. He grabs my hand and leads me to a corner where we are alone. That's when I break down in to tears. Tobias pulls me into a hug and lets me cry.

"I-I-knew-"

"shh."he told me. That's when I pull away and bring his lips to mine. Our kiss was insistent and urgent. It felt like it had been years since we shared a moment like this. I felt him pull me closer and his hands found the bareness at the small of my back. I didn't care how they thought of me all of a sudden. I didn't care if they thought I had betrayed them. I only focused on what was right in front of me. And I was NOT planning on letting this moment go any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys its babysister1997! As some of you know christmas is tomorrow! Therefore I regret to tell you all that every year we go to my uncles house. Who live in the middle of nowhere, so there won't be any updates until I am able to get wifi. I am typing this from my iphone in an airport. I promise I will update as soon as I can! I have been very busy with school since in a junior in high school(who missed 3 months of school work due to a concussion) so if I don't update till 2015. I want to wish all of you a very happy holidays! AND a happy new year! **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Babysister1997**_

_**P.S**_

_**Feel free to review on the story and let me know what you think will happen next!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys im back! and you know what that means?! UPDATE everyone's favorite right? well here is is! please review! _**

**_lots of love, _**

**_Babysister1997_**

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

Tris's lips against mine feel like it used too. Before she was "dead" anyway. I feel her hand pull my hair and I am washed over by memories of what had happened when we first kissed. How well we fit together. How I told her I didn't care if she was pretty or the ugliest person in the world. Well I didn't say the ugliest girl in the world part. EITHER way, she is not ugly. She is beautiful in her own tris kind of way. Then I heard a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it only to reveal a blood shot pair of eyes that belong to christina.

"i need to talk to her." she says. Her voice trying not to crack.

I look over at tris to make sure her shirt is back on and let Christina in.

Christina walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. Not looking at her.

"Christina,"

"tris..I want you to know that I missed you like heck and that I'm glad your back and all but-"

"you think I faked my death don't you?" she interrupts her.

Christina nods.

Tris goes into the story of how David shot her not intending to kill her but hurt her enough to keep her paralyzed. She also added that I spread ashes of a different person instead of hers.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF MYSELF FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH IT WASNT YOUR ASHES!" I yell. Remembering how I went on the zipline to spread who I thought was tris's ashes so I would do it and push away my fear for that one and only moment.

She nods and giggles.

"I'm happy you did it though." she says hugging me.

Christina smiles.

"anyway, guess what?"

"what?" we ask together.

"We are going back to our faction!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Tris and I look at each other.

"all the dauntless are going back along with the others. We have to stay in our factions for another 4 years so they can clean up Chicago and set _laws. _When we go back though we are getting televisions and food and all kinds of cool things. But all of the dauntless people want you and Tris to train the initiates." she explained.

"that sounds great-"

"i don't know Christina." tris interrupts me. I look at her.

"we'll think about it Christina." I tell her and she walks out of the room.

**Tris p.o.v **

As Christina walks out if the room, I watch the door close. I try to look away, but cant avoid the urge to look Tobias directly in the eyes. I gives me a small smile, but I can tell it's forced. He wants me to be happy is all. But I just want _him _to be happy.

"i think its a bad idea." I say straight forward.

He looks at the floor.

" I think it would be good for us, I mean, the factions are calmed down now and Caleb and I have formed a new serum that lets all the people know how everything works in their faction."

he explains. I smile.

"what do you call it?" I ask.

He smiles back "The faction serum". Its the best we could come up with. I mean, that's what it kinda does by you know like giving everyone's memory of the-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

" I think its brilliant." I say and kiss him again. He pulls me close and holds me tight and I don't want him to let go. Never in a million billion years would I want him to let me go. He kisses the three birds on my collar bone and sits up to look me in the eyes.

"you sure your ready to go back to dauntless?" he asked.

I look up at him. Love was the only thing I could see in those eyes of his. He would be there for me no matter what problem I had to face.

I think long and hard. Then I nod.

"i think going back will be a good thing for us. I kinda miss all the action. You know?" I say.

He smiles.

"you have NO Idea how much you have been missing Tris." he says with a smile. It felt good to see his smile again after almost a year. I curl up against Tobias and he kisses my head. Tobias whips out his phone and texts Christina that we will do it. No but 5 seconds later she texts back.

**I KNEW u would!:) she texted.**

"Whats that little thing at the end?" I ask Tobias.

"oh. I foNow I get it. She texts again.

**We leave 2morrow at 4 in the morning to get stuff ready at the faction. The choosing ceremony starts at noon. **She said.

He shuts his phone off and turns to me and presses his mouth to mine.

"I just cant get enough now that your back." he whispers as his lips trail down my neck.

I smile and i let my lips touch his. this was when i remember one of the things we always said but i decided to alter it.

"I'm happy were alone." i say.

he laughs his husky laugh. " I'm happy too."rgot to tell you about texting and stuff. That's a smiley face." he tells me.

I nod.


End file.
